tomb_raider_art_encyclopendiafandomcom-20200214-history
Murti Schofield Original Notes
This topic is made of my all posts about the original notes of Murti Schofield provided by PositivelyAmazonian or Putai. As she explained here. So, the time has come. Here you have, for all the TRAOD fans and the TR fans interested in TRAOD lore, the last bundle of notes by TRAOD storywriter Murti Schofield from a larger one that was destroyed. I pledged for these notes in @trdarkangel Kickstarter and I promised myself I’d share with the fandom every detail that these pages might contain. And so, I’ve scanned and prepared myself all the 33 pages that compound this last bundle. What do the notes contain? TRAOD lore and development ideas, beta content that made it - or not - to the final version of the game, concept art, drawings and details. There’s not an specific order in which these notes can be consulted, but I’ve scanned them in the strict order in which I’ve encountered them, and by this way they are numbered file by file. I hope you’ll enjoy reading and consulting these notes, because they are incredibly rich and meaningful not only in the content but also in the aesthetics, showing the talent and creativity that Murti put into building this amazing story. I do hope, also, that these notes, which contain new and unknown details, might inspire artists and writers to create new TRAOD fanart and fanfiction, so that we keep alive, as we’ve done all these years, this wonderful story that deserved so much better. You can watch the notes HERE. Enjoy! So.. this is how I work. First I have an image of the ideas of Murti Schofield and then I translate the texts and try to get the context. Part I JOHN DEE John Dee also known as “An eternal necromancer/alchemist Wilhelm Cauchemar”. Wilhelm Cauchemar reincarnated in a re-birthing chamber captured, amidst great slaughter from the Lux Custodes. John Dee/Wilhelm Cauchemar is a keyfigure in Nazi occult order using cover of sicherheitsdienst (SD) - SS - Gestapo. Ordung Dunkle (a.k.a. Dark order). For porsuing his own Agenda’s. Use of scattered communities to pursue his human pisegetton (?) breeding programme. The Breeding programme is remote communities concentration camps. Wilhelm Caucemar lead him into hinterlands search for the fallen entities (a.k.a Nephilim). The “Fallen Angels” (Pre-biblical) are a breed with Humans and Nephilimi race (see the enochian Gospels). Revive “Sleepers” are breed with “Specialist Refined” human stock => would let to a new race of Nephumans. This powerful would be revived by the GOLDEN LION. These “Sleepers” are called the Yedi Uyurlar, the seven sleepers of Turkish Legend. Looks like John Dee / Wilhelm Cauchemar was an figure that later will be named Pieter van Eckhard. John Dee was a alchemist during Queen Mary and Elizabeth I of England (see the link). He travelled through Europe. Interesting fact is that Cauchemar is French for nightmare. Maybe that’s say something about him. Lux Custodes. Lux means light (Ex oriente lux; out of the east, light comes), Custodes is guards/watchers (Quis custodiet ipsos custodes; Who will guard the guards themselves?) so I think it means: Guards of the light or Light of the Guards. Maybe the order that was later called Lux Veritates. They had an castle in Germany where Eckhardt was locked up. Castle Kriegler you know.. The seven sleepers, there is a wikipedia page about. It’s called in Yedi Uyurlar in Turkish. LUX CUSTODES “Guarders of light”. Secret inner order of Knights Templar dedicated search(?) “sheer(?) troopers” to suppress daemonic practitioners(?). Luqvor Veritas = Spears of Truth. Arbitas Veritas = Withness to Truth. Knights Templar was a Catholic military order from 1119 - 1312 AD. So the Lux Custodes are an inner order in an military order. Pity there are so words I could not read. But.. Murty Schofield has said it once before in an interview and in an video with Ash and Peter Connelly playing AOD. So.. this is not new information. PRAGUE NOIR(E) PRAGUE NOIR => Kostnice or Ossuary (Bones crypt). Amy Lyon Ramsey Scott Kostnice Sedlec is a ossuary Chapel in Czech republic. What Amy Lyon or Ramsey Scott have to do it, I dunno. There is some artwork where Lara is fighting with skeletons. In Aod Lara fights with Brother Obscura in a room that looks like an ossuary. PARIS NOIR Paris Noir and the Monstrum Killings. When Lara runs across W. Cauchemar after Jean-Yves get slaughtered she is drawn into a paris noir world linked to ancient horrors. Vshy(?) much ongoing active in the 21st century. Archaeology in ancient terms. Reading the stones. Voices of the dust Geoglyphs are symbols or signs on the landscape. Paris is also known as the city of Light (Lux in Latin). A connection? Most of us know that in the original it was intended that Jean-Yves was being murdered / slaughtered in the intro. Where else but Paris would Jean-Yves lives given his name.. There is an egyptologist with the same name who was a bit offended about his role in TR4 / TR5 (don’t know why.. I would be honoured!!!) He was replaced by Werner von Croy. Paris Noir (Dark paris) didn’t ring a bell on the internet. So I am interested.. probably a connection to the sewer system or a movie reference. Geoglyphs are known to me from Peru and England. If you fly over a landscape you see a bird or another creature. When I was younger I read those books about archaeology and about the Nazca lines. It’s fascinating. Part II VON ECKHARDT Erik / Erique / Lukas von Eckhardt / John Dee / Wilhelm Cauchemar. 1300s/1400s Alchemist also known as “Dark Entity” Kept imprisoned in a chamber with Sentinel Stones. Atigility(?) potent crystal shards or discs keep Eckhardt powered down(?) The Periapt discs made of Ferrilium (meteorite) Living Death a.k.a. Mortua Vivendi (oh nooo help me!) It seems that Murti brainstormed about the first name of the figure “Von Eckhardt” maybe in it’s early forms he was called “Erik” or “Erique”. But the same time he can be identified with the historical person John Dee / Wilhelm Cauchemar (if it is a real person). They are all alchemists. He kept imprisoned in Castle Kriegler in a chamber with Sentinel Stones. There are five of them (see the picture). Eckhardt is chained on his feet and hands. These Sentinel Stones where made in crystal discs or crystal shards. The crystal discs (and used in AOD “crystal shards”) keep Ekchardt powered down (I think that it is the word). These are also called Periapt discs. Looked up on the internet: From Middle French periapte, from Ancient Greek περίαπτον (períapton, “amulet”), noun use of περίαπτος (períaptos, “hung round”), from περι-'' (peri-, “peri-”) + ''ἅπτος (háptos, “fastened”). ([https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/periapt source]) So periapt discs / shards meant to be special objects with an amulet in it. Ferrilium is a synonym for stainless steel. Ferrum is the latin name for iron. In the ancient world (Ancient Egypt / Ancient Sumer etc.) iron was scarce and was made from meteorites. Mortua Vivendi is the Latin translation of living death. Nothing to say about this. JOHN DEE / CAUCHEMAR Old alchemist enemy. Kept prisoned by Lux Custades in a subterranean fortress. But Cauchemar needs vital alchemical findings of tes(?). So he uses his power to arrange for the fortress to be bombed at the end of ww II - the fall of the Reich. See FMV of Castle Kriegler. ECKHARD Eckhard is the original black alchemist who did the deal with the KORUMAR EREBDI. And sold/solo ancient Nephilim for extended up. He tries to double cross but ends up a prisoner locked in pain. It is Karel (Nephilim) and gets him freed in 1945, from Lux Custodes / Veritatis guardians the Krieglers. I think that Korumar Erebdi is an early form of “Karel” the Nephilim. When I google “Korumar” I get hotels in Turkey. PRAGUE Prague is the city with the bridge of statues. Beware the humunculus. Beware the Gholem. Beware the Monstrüm. Prague has a bridge with statues, the Charles bridge / Karlov Most. Humunculus means in Latin: "little person" and appears in alchemical texts. The dream of some alchemists were to create artificial life in a laboratory. Gholem or Golem (Jewish folklore) is a man made of clay, with special rituals the Gholem can be bring to live. In Prague there is a story that a gholem was made to defend the Ghetto in Prague for the king. Not to be confused with Tolkiens Gollem of the Lord of the Rings. There is also an episode of the X-files dedicated to the Gholem. Monstrüm is a Latin word and the English word Monster is derived from it. A monstrum is a sign or portent that disrupts the natural order as evidence of divine displeasure.327 The word monstrum is usually assumed to derive, as Cicero says, from the verb monstro, “show” (compare English “demonstrate”), but according to Varro it comes from moneo, “warn.”328 Because a sign must be startling or deviant to have an impact, monstrum came to mean “unnatural event”329 or “a malfunctioning of nature.”330Suetonius said that “a monstrum is contrary to nature we are familiar with, like a snake with feet or a bird with four wings.”331 The Greek equivalent was teras.332 The English word “monster” derived from the negative sense of the word. Compare miraculum, ostentum, portentum, and prodigium. (Source) BEAUCÉANT Schloss Kriegler (= German for War). Beaucéant! Outremer! Notebooks, Le Serpent Rouge, Knights Templar reference, similar with Beaucéant. Beaucéant pennant / banner. Beaucéant or Baucent'' ''is the war flag used by the Knights templar. Part III sdf Part IV sdf